


Stabbed

by AnonymityisCrucial



Series: Whumptober 2018 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymityisCrucial/pseuds/AnonymityisCrucial
Summary: Day 1: StabbedMac and Jack go on a simple in and out mission, and like any other simple mission, things take a turn for the worst, though when has a third wheel, two surprise guests, and a man that is the size of a mountain wielding a knife ever ended well for anyone?





	Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit late, whoops, but hey, it's my first time doing anything like Whumptober and such. I'm working on it. It's also a bit short, but hey, it was written in like twenty minutes so give me some slack. I also didn't edit this, so oops.

It was supposed to be a simple mission, get in, grab the target, get to exfil. Jack new that there wasn’t ever such a thing as a simple mission, but they had gotten in, grabbed the target, and were making their way back through the compound to the outside world where, hopefully, there ride would be waiting. It seemed simple enough. Too bad nothing ever goes their way.

“Jack, look out!” The man barely managed to spin to see what his partner was yelling about before a fist connected with his head, causing him to stagger back. Mac shoved their target behind him before getting ready to fight, mano a mano. Jack’s head spun. The man that hit him was giant, like Andre the Giant giant, so a punch to the side of the head managed to keep Jack disoriented for longer than usual, which meant that all he could do for a few moments was watch Mac attempt, and fail, to take the big guy down.

As soon as his world stopped spinning, Jack went for his gun, but was tackled into a wall by a man he hadn’t even noticed. Another followed close behind, making it two against one. Jack glanced at Mac, who was clinging to the large man’s neck, arms wrapped tight around, pulling a Wesley to win. Satisfied that his partner was okay for the moment, he went to work with his own opponents.

It was a messy fight, no rules. Punches connected, kicks hit harshly, Jack was thrown into walls more than once, and threw the guys into walls more than once. Thing was, no matter how hard anyone seemed to be hit, no one went down for more than a few seconds. It took too long to put the two guys down, and Jack hadn’t even fired his gun, seeing as it had gotten away from him in the tussle. Panting, Jack turned to find his partner, touching his split lip and looking at the blood as he spun.

“Hey Mac, how bout we get out of this place with Princess Buttercup?” Jack quipped, looking away from his fingers with a smirk on his face, but it faded fast when he saw Mac holding his side, leaning heavily against the wall, face scrunched in pain. “Mac, bud, you alright?” All Jack could do was watch as Mac slowly sank to the floor, legs sprawled in front of him.

The older man raced over, sliding part of the way on his knees as he rested a hand on Mac’s shoulder and slowly reached for the hand that was gripping the blonde’s side. Pulling it away, Jack could see the dark, growing stain spreading out from a tear in the light blue shirt. The wound was still spilling blood at a fairly rapid pace, though thankfully it wasn’t gushing. Their target just stood awkwardly off to the side, watching the interaction.

“Hey Jack,” Mac muttered, teeth clenched in pain as he moved his hand back to put pressure on the wound.

“Yeah bud?”

“He had a knife.” Jack let out a short laugh.

“Yeah, I could’ve guess that. From what I saw you did a pretty good job taking him down, when’d he get you?”

“Before I knocked him out, didn’t notice it until he stabbed me. Managed to choke him out though,” Mac replied in a clipped manner. His face was paler than usual, and Jack was trying not to think about how blood dripped from between Mac’s fingers.

“Yeah, I noticed that,” Jack replied, trying to avoid letting too much worry seep into his voice as he glanced back at the man passed out on the floor. “How’s about our merry little band gets out of this place, huh? Get you to the med team so you can be good as new.” Mac gave short nod, a whimper slipping out from between his teeth as Jack counted to three and hoisted him up.

Together, they headed towards the exit, their third party member trailing slightly behind, having stayed silent. As they got closer, Jack could swear he heard the beating of helicopter blades, but their pace slowed as Mac seemed to drag his feet more and more.

“Come on man, we’re almost there. You can hear the chopper. Stay awake a little bit longer, for me, okay?” A hum was all he got in response, Mac’s head lolling forward as his body slowly gave out. Luckily Jack was prepared, so he easily scooped the blonde into his arms and hurried the rest of the way out, forcing the target to the front.

The chopper was waiting, blades beating loudly, as Jack all but sprinted to it, never more thankful that there was always at least two people on board exfil choppers who were part of the med team.

“Hey, we need some help here, Mac’s been stabbed and he passed out a couple minutes ago. I don’t know if he’s breathing. Please,” Jack shouted over the noise, seeing the med personnel, three of them, rush over to where Jack was on the copter, which was thankfully fairly roomy, and helped him lay Mac down so they could work on helping him. Jack was steered away from the team, though he was only about five feet away at most, watching as they spoke to one another through headsets, hands flying with practiced ease. Watching the steady beat of the transportable heart monitor beside Mac was the only comfort Jack had that his partner was going to be okay. The rest of the flight was filled with only the steady beat of the blades, and the steady beat of Mac’s heart.

Jack was forced to go clean himself up a bit and change into new clothes, seeing as his were covered in blood. Matty had been kind enough to bring a spare change for Mac as well. She even pulled some strings to let Jack stay in Mac’s room beyond visiting hours, seeing as they went to the nearest hospital because, apparently, Mac was in worse shape than Jack thought. Apparently, the stab had nicked his spleen, which is why there was so much blood, but it didn’t pulse out. If Jack had been quicker, he could have helped his partner, kept him safe, but instead, Jack was left with a minor concussion and a few bruises and Mac was unconscious with various wires and tubes attached to his body and a nasal cannula snaking into his nose. Jack gripped the blonde’s hand in his own hands, and held on tight, listening to the steady beep of the heart monitor.

“This is my fault kid, I messed up. I was supposed to be watching your back, I’m always supposed to be watching your back to make sure you don’t get yourself killed, but I screwed up. If I noticed the big guy, or his two other friends, maybe you’d have one less hole in your gut.”

“ ‘S not y’r fault,” came the broken reply. Jack’s head shot up and a smile spread across his face. Mac blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the light, even though it wasn’t too bright since Jack dimmed it because it gave him a headache. The younger of the pair smiled softly back at his partner, who squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“It kind of is bud.”

“It’s not. You were doing your best, and so was I. It was just bad luck.”

“As usual,” Jack muttered with a smile, still happy that Mac was alright. The younger chuckled before groaning, stitches pulling with the laugh. “Oh man, careful there, don’t want to tear your stitches already. It’s only been seven hours since they put them in.”

“Seven hours? What happened?”

 

“Turns out your spleen got nicked, and I discovered that a spleen is literally a sack of blood. That’s why you were bleeding so much. Anyways, it took them a bit to stabilize you, and then I’ve been waiting for you to wake up since then.”

“Huh.”

“Really, that’s all you say to the fact that you could have bled out?”

“I mean, it wouldn’t be a mission without a near death experience. Plus, I fought Andre the Giant, and I won. I think all in all, it went alright.” Mac had a large smile on his face, blinding, and Jack could only laugh.

“How messed up are our lives where you getting stabbed, and fighting a literal giant, is a common occurrence?” Mac just rolled his eyes.

“Pretty messed up, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Me too brother, me too.”


End file.
